


It’s Alright, I Will Never Leave You Alone

by prdsdefsus



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, catboy! jaebeom, i tried to focus it more to mark-centric but it turned out that i didnt make it haha, very slightly justin bieber joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Mark didn’t know having a catboy would be so heart fluttering.





	It’s Alright, I Will Never Leave You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 80: jb is a stray catboy that mark adopts. mark is actually a dog person but he couldn't leave jaebum out there. jb is grumpy and not friendly with mark at all whereas he loves bam and jy. bam and jy help mark out with what to do etc. jb slowly warming up to mark and cuddling and scenting and wanting pets. jb randomly showing up near mark wanting to be pet but doesn't know how to ask for it and mark is too slow on the uptake until jb butts his head against mark's shoulder. mark taking jb out on a walk and jb being super clingy because his last owner took him out and then kinda left him there. i just love jb the cat who wants love and attention but is too insecure? to ask for it
> 
> i nearly cried when i found this fic fest because it has been my dream to join a bot jb fic fest like i was actually thinking "uhh shit what if there'd be a bottom jaebeom fic fest" and few months later it does exist!! i really wanna thank the moderators. thank u so much, let's spread the bottom/sub jaebeom culture together ✨
> 
> Anyways, I'm really fired up with this fic until i made [several scribbles by it](http://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1-FJj_i-FRu1hiumJ9hiLe-OA7u77Kaqx) (there's one nsfw doodle btw, dont expect too much tho). in the illust, i did only draw jaebeom with his hoodie, not wearing any pants underneath. but when he’s outside, he would wear a sweat short pants 💦💦 so don’t freak out lmao
> 
> Special thanks to Dinda and some of my friends that helped me with being my beta reader! Thank you babies! 💕 and enough with the blabbers, now let's get to the fic, hope you'll like it!

_“How could you not bring us along with you!? I can’t believe this!”_

 

Bambam’s voice was loud, even on the phone, and Mark is totally not amused by how his friend screamed. He sighs, Bambam sure is something. While massaging his forehead, he replies, “Shut up, I only went to McDonalds, what are you so noisy for?”

 

 _“Yeah Bambam, shut the fuck up.”_ Comes another voice from the other line and successfully causing Mark to chuckle, realizing that the owner of that voice is no other than Jinyoung, Bambam’s roommate. And he swears he just wheezed once Bambam yelled back at the other male. Jinyoung has always been a straightforward person, so it’s actually pretty funny to know that Bambam and Jinyoung are friends even though they are totally the opposite of each other. Maybe fate does lead humans to meet unexpected things.

 

Mark was only laughing over his friends’ debate on the phone, until something catches his attention. He almost drops his phone when he realizes what it is.

 

It’s a catboy, sitting in the cardboard box.

 

_“Hyuuung, Jinyoung hyung has no mercy! Help me- wait, hyung, are you still there?”_

 

With wide eyes, Mark only ignores what Bambam asked and stutters, trying to tell what he has just witnessed by now.

 

“The- there’s a catboy.”

 

_“A what?”_

 

“A catboy. A fucking human boy with cat ears and tail.”

 

_“Hyung you watched too much anime, there’s no such thing as tha-”_

 

“No, I’m being serious, also, I don’t watch anime! What the heck! It actually exists and- oh my god, it’s staring at me.”

 

_“Hyung, what the fuck.”_

 

“Dammit, Bambam! You’re not helping at all, if you really think I’m delusional right now, you better end this ca-”

 

And the call ends immediately. Mark is so going to beat Bambam’s ass (does he even have one though?) later once they meet. He gulps, throwing a gaze to the catboy while giving his most awkward smile to it.

 

“Hey,” Mark braves himself to talk with it as he carefully walks closer to the box. “Can you speak?”

 

The catboy doesn’t reply back. He frowns, indicating that he probably doesn’t understand what Mark was saying.

 

 _“Of course he can’t, dumbass.”_ Mark cries inside, cursing himself later on. Then he decided to ruffle the catboy’s hair, but he hisses when Mark was about to reach his head.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Mark quickly pulls his hand, not wanting to get bitten or scratched. He peers at the catboy who is currently trying to avoid Mark’s eyes.

 

To be honest, Mark has always been a dog person than a cat person. Dogs are better, in his opinion. They are cheerful. They are indeed a man’s best friend, according to how they jump, overwhelmed by the enthusiastic feeling, when their owner just got back from outside. On the other side, cats are just so… Boring. All they do is just laze around and demand their owner to be fed. Well, at least they are cute, and Mark couldn’t really blame those people who like cats better. But if you ask Mark, if he has to choose between those two and keep them as a pet, Mark would definitely pick dogs.

 

However, there’s just something that pushes him to bring the catboy home. Mark doesn’t really know what is it, yet his mind is telling him to do so. Is it because of how cute the catboy is when he’s sulking or maybe the thought of the catboy being all alone doesn’t really amuse him, Mark has no idea.

 

Mark thinks, very hard, for your information. He’s standing in front of the box, one hand perches on his chin while tapping his foot for several times—he’s actually thinking, ignoring the catboy’s presence.

 

 _“O, one catboy doesn’t hurt, right…?”_ Mark asks himself, making sure about his decision to bring the catboy home. He wants to leave, and forget the fact that he encountered a catboy on the sidewalk, yet he just couldn’t. Then he sighs, his final decision is all settled now. 

 

_“I better get credit for this.”_

 

.

 

After five sharp scratches on Mark’s hand, one on his cheek, and three stinging bites on his arm, he finally manages to bring the catboy home. Mark huffs, that was not as easy as he thought. Once he closes his apartment door, he finally takes a proper look at the catboy who’s currently sitting on his sofa. Soon Mark realizes, there’s a collar resting on the catboy’s neck. The collar has tiny metal hanging on it, proudly showing off two letters; _JB._

 

“JB?” Mark says in disbelief, “What kind of name is that? Was your old owner a Justin Bieber fan until they named you after him?”

 

“Fun fact, it’s actually short for Jaebeom.”

 

Mark’s eyes grow larger once he recognizes who just spoke, as if they’re about to pop off, and starts screeching, “You can talk!?”

 

The catboy—who claims himself as Jaebeom, only rolls his eyes uninterestedly while crossing his arms, “Yeah, pretty much.” He utters.

 

The brown haired boy’s mouth still goes agape, still too shocked. He slowly massages his temple while muttering, “Then why didn’t you answer me earlier?” Voice made as soft as possible, yet still stern.

 

“Because I don’t like you.”

 

It doesn’t take Mark a lot to fully understand what just Jaebeom said. He isn’t dumb, even though his scores in classes are not that good, he still gets what did the catboy state. But then he remembers something—cats are bad at expressing their emotions. So what he does is just heave a sigh, and tries to converse with Jaebeom properly.

 

“Okay, that’s fine, you don’t like me,” Mark speaks up, totally not sounding like he’s offended (he does). “But I’m still gonna take care of you because I’m a nice person who won’t abandon someone’s life since they’re precious.”

 

Mark probably doesn’t see it, but once he finished his sentence, Jaebeom is staggered. He didn’t expect the other boy would say something like that. His cheeks are heating up as he clenches the end of his sleeves tightly—it feels unfamiliar, he never felt this way. Jaebeom’s ears are slumping down, telling that he’s dragged by the wave of unsure feeling. He jolts when he hears Mark beginning a conversation with someone on his phone.

 

“Yea so like, I wasn’t joking about the catboy that I told you earlier, and I-”

 

_“You know, I’m kinda busy right now, I don’t have time to listen to all your delusional talk, seriously, get a sleep dude, you might be hallucinating.”_

 

“For the second time, I’m not delusional! And what do you mean you’re busy!? You’re like probably busy annoying Jinyoung, which is absolutely useless, so get your ass and Jinyoung’s here!” That’s when Mark explodes, based on how his voice goes higher.

_“Fine, give me proof if you’re not fooling around.”_

 

“Alright!” Mark turns his head and quickly hovers his phone over Jaebeom, trying to take a picture of him. However, it turns out that Mark forgot to turn off the flash, causing Jaebeom’s eyes to hurt and leads him to leave another scratch on Mark’s hand.               

 

“ _FUCK_ —!”

 

.

 

“You sounded ridiculous back there, so we got worried and decided to come here.” Comes from Jinyoung’s mouth as soon as he and Bambam arrived on Mark’s apartment.

 

“Thank you very much for coming.” Mark doesn’t really respond to what Jinyoung said while rubbing his injured hand as he welcomes the two of them at the door. Jinyoung and Bambam only exchange looks, maybe thinking the same thing— _Mark isn’t joking._

 

“Now,” It’s Bambam’s turn to speak. “Where is that catboy you’ve been fussing around about?” He walks around, one hand above his eyes and starts searching for Jaebeom. Mark simply points a figure on his sofa. It seems like Jaebeom is watching the television.

 

“That’s… Him?” Bambam asks, sounding not sure. Mark only nods in response while Jinyoung eyes the figure amusedly.

 

“He’s… Watching tv.. That’s so a human-y thing to do!”

 

“That’s because I turned it on for him and now he can’t take his eyes from it,” Mark deadpans. “Don’t you see his ears and tail? He’s clearly a catboy!” This has Jinyoung barking out a loud laugh. Bambam just gives the American boy a sheepish grin.

 

“What’s his name?” Jinyoung questions. Unlike Bambam, Jinyoung sounds enthusiastic and looks interested with this whole catboy thing.  

 

“It’s Jaebeom.” Mark ruffles his brown strands, too tired with all these stuffs he has to deal with as Jinyoung hums and starts grabbing something from his bag. The American peeks at him, soon finds out that Jinyoung is getting a canned fish.

 

Bambam notices Jinyoung has gotten the food they prepared.  “Oh? Are you gonna give it now?” He asked while tilting his head.

 

“Yeah, it’d be hard if we don’t get to know him as soon as possible since cats would get annoyed if we don’t familiarize ourselves with them.” Jinyoung lets out a small ‘ouch’ when Mark nudges his side, making sure that the canned fish is cooked already. The younger sighs and explains it is.

 

Bambam nods, agreeing, “True that, let’s approach him then!” He exclaims, excitement rushing inside his body. The two of them comes closer to Jaebeom right away, who is still giving his full attention to the tv, when Mark only watches them with confusion.

 

“I don’t think he’ll be nice to you even though you’re trying to be close with him… I tried to pat his head earlier and all I got are these stupid scratches and-”

 

“Aaw, he’s so cute!”

 

_What._

 

Mark quickly walks to their spot and he’s really surprised finding Jaebeom getting all mushy and soft with those two—He’s purring as Bambam rubs his chin, meanwhile Jinyoung is caressing his dark hair. Mark couldn’t believe that Jaebeom treats Mark differently. This gets on the latter’s nerve, but he just tries his best to ignore his thought to kick the catboy out of his apartment.

 

“Okay hold up, what kind of black magic did you use?” Mark asked and Bambam scrunched his nose. He could tell the Thai boy is not happy by that question, yet Bambam still replies, “We did not use _any_ black magic,” Emphasizing on the word any, “I just rubbed his chin because cats like it when we give them affection! Jinyoung hyung’s case is different though, he has canned fish with him.”

 

“Huh?” Jinyoung’s ears perked up knowing his name was mentioned. “Yeah, but, I don’t think he actually aims for it..” he mutters.

 

Mark’s brows furrow, “Basically you didn’t do anything..?” he asks while his other two friends just nod. “Maybe you just suck.” Bambam’s giggle only makes Mark pissed.

 

“Yeah? If you’re better than me, tell me how to do it properly!”

 

Bambam huffs, ignoring Jaebeom’s pout when he stops scratching the catboy’s chin. “There, put your hand under his chin.” he says.

 

So Mark does as what he was told. He tries to scratch Jaebeom’s chin, not paying attention to his shaky hand. He gulps when he has a war flashback with how brutal Jaebeom’s reaction back there—getting another scratch marks wouldn’t be a good choice.

 

“You… You better not hurt me again-”

 

And Jaebeom ends up giving Mark another bite, but on his hand.

 

.

 

It was tough, especially when Mark remembers the way how Bambam and Jinyoung lectured him about stuffs that you need to do with cats (well, even though Mark’s case is a catboy) because he had to hold the urge to punch the younger boy right on the face since Bambam sometimes made fun of him due to the lack of his knowledge about cats. But anyways, it was worth it. How would it not when he could get closer with Jaebeom?

 

After three weeks straight with Bambam and Jinyoung’s tutor about cats, Mark would say his cat-caring skill has improved. Jaebeom has stopped biting, scratching, or basically hurting him. He also managed to stop saying cruel words towards him. Though Mark figures out that Jaebeom still doesn’t want to be touched by him when either or both Bambam and Jinyoung  isn’t around. That kind of hurts Mark, but at least just mentally.

 

So when Jaebeom suddenly shows up in front of him, with his furrowed brows and pursed lips which making it look like a thin line, Mark clearly does not have any idea what should he do.

 

They stayed quiet for a while, and Jaebeom doesn’t look pleased. The catboy then sits next to Mark, causing the latter to get even more confused. This makes Mark feel weird because there’s no one aside from them—neither Jinyoung nor Bambam. Their position has never been this close when it’s just the two of them; sitting next to each other awkwardly.

 

“Hey,” Comes Jaebeom’s voice, forcing Mark to join the conversation.

 

“Hm?”

 

And it becomes silent again. Mark’s reading some not-so-important papers while Jaebeom’s busy with how he should vocalize the words he has inside his head. It’s kind of entertaining for Mark to see Jaebeom’s struggling. Mark’s state of mind was just okay by that time, until Jaebeom decides to rest his head on Mark’s shoulder.

 

Of course, Mark’s surprised. He jolts and takes a quick glance at Jaebeom whose cheeks are already flushed red, eyes wandering anywhere but Mark.

 

“Don’t say anything.” Mark hears Jaebeom grumbles. “I’m tired.”

 

Involuntarily, a smile comes across Mark’s lips. “Shall we sleep together then?” He says in a teasing manner. It was meant to be a joke, but as soon as he sees Jaebeom’s reaction, he knows he just crossed the line—something has made his heart flutter and cheeks warm.

 

Jaebeom sits up, both of his cat ears cocked up, face burning further as he stutters, “H- huh?” His eyes are wide, looking at Mark in confusion. The metal tag on his choker clanked by the sudden movement, making the two realize the atmosphere swirling them was _that_ quiet.  

 

“D, don’t fuck with me!” Jaebeom yelps, only leading Mark to laugh considering Jaebeom is a half cat but he does bark. Maybe he could be a dog as well? Mark just quickly brushes his weird thought. A smile blooms on his face and and proceeds to reply, voice firm. “But would you?”

 

Mark was ready to get another scratch mark or even a bite from the catboy, but what he gets turns out to be an unexpected answer coming out of Jaebeom’s lips. The latter grunted at first, and mumbles, “I… If you insist, I guess I have no choice.”

 

Just like that, Mark suddenly carries Jaebeom up, drawing a squeak from the latter (which it only lasts for few seconds) then walk towards his bedroom. Jaebeom was puzzled at first and kind of wanting to get out from Mark’s arms due to the intense blush on his face right now whilst Mark just doesn’t care and brings Jaebeom to his room.

 

It was full of complains and lots of hitting from Jaebeom, Mark has to admit. But he immediately gets healed upon finding the sight of the other boy’s (still) crimsoned face when he puts him down on the bed. If Mark could, he would squeal and cry about how cute Jaebeom is just now (though Mark would deny and says that Jaebeom is _always_ cute). Yet it looks like Jaebeom isn’t in the mood for more teasing so Mark thinks shutting his mouth for now would be the best idea.

 

“What’s all this about?” Jaebeom mutters, trying to sound mad but coming out the opposite—it was like a music to Mark’s ears, the catboy sounded like he was whining. Mark chuckles as he sits down next to Jaebeom.

 

“You said that you’re tired, so I assume maybe getting into bed now will be a good idea?” Mark starts letting his back hit the mattress while displaying a bright smile with his eyes closed.

 

Jaebeom takes a brief look at Mark for a while, and utters, “Yeah.” Sarcasm wrapping his sentence. The other boy laughs lightly realizing Jaebeom was slightly sulky as Jaebeom crawls to the bed to get into the right position for sleeping. Later on, Mark follows him and lies down, facing him.

 

It was quiet, and Mark think it’s nice. Especially while seeing Jaebeom who’s closing his eyes right in front of him. Then it hits him—he realized Jaebeom wants attention from him. From the way Jaebeom rested his head on Mark’s shoulder, then not pushing him away when they are laying on the same bed, facing each other.

 

 _“He was all denial at first but then,”_ Mark mumbles inside, _“He wants attention from me… Fuck, that’s like, the cutest thing ever.”_

 

Jaebeom notices Mark was grinning. “Why are you smiling like an idiot?” He retorts, causing Mark to laugh, leaving him all bubbly inside, “Not really important but,” He pauses, couldn’t handle his happiness, “Y’know, I’m aware you’re starting to open up with me,”

 

Jaebeom halts hearing that, the rosy tint back creeping his cheeks, “T- that’s-”

  
”I’m really happy about it, it means that I’ve succeeded being your owner.” Mark says, shifting closer to Jaebeom causing the catboy to shudder. It was out of Mark’s head. He didn’t realize he’s brushing up Jaebeom’s fringe and seeing the catboy’s twin moles above his left eye. It just comes so sudden; the urge to kiss it. Without much talking, he slowly does.

 

It was heart fluttering, Mark could feel Jaebeom is holding his breath. He finds comfort knowing Jaebeom’s skin is burning under his lips. The fact that Jaebeom isn’t pushing him makes his heart beats faster, it just makes him want to kiss Jaebeom more—wanting to taste him further.

  
Once Mark pulls away, the sight that welcomes him is unbearable—Jaebeom’s face is painted red, making Mark wants to kiss him again and again, pampering Jaebeom with tons of pecks.

   
”I-“  


”Is it okay if I kiss you?”

   
There was silence at first, but the moment when Jaebeom nods, Mark finds himself capturing Jaebeom’s forhead—it wasn’t his aim, but it isn’t bad too. Tranquil blankets the two of them, warm feeling engulfing Mark and all of these making him feeling light—he could fly and swim up there, decorating the blue sky along with the fluffy clouds. Once Jaebeom lets out soft whimpers, that’s the time where Mark has to stop. Because he knows he wouldn’t be able to hold himself if he goes further. Yet, when he sees Jaebeom’s glowing face (god, Mark just couldn’t get enough of it), he only pulls him closer to his chest and pats Jaebeom’s head as he whispers, “Good night, kitty.”

 

(That night, Mark thinks, if just kissing Jaebeom’s forehead would sink him into the deep well of euphoria, what about kissing Jaebeom right on his lips?

 

At the end, Mark only buries his face deeper to his pillow, without knowing that his face silently pops up the red tint on his cheeks.)

 

.

 

It becomes their routine. Sleeping in the same bed, lots of kisses before sleep—and Mark couldn’t be happier. He even told Bambam and Jinyoung that he doesn’t need their lectures about cats anymore since he could handle Jaebeom all by himself now (which it received some grunts from Bambam saying that Mark would regret his decision, dramatically, and the American just rolled his eyes).

 

However, one thing that bothers Mark is that Jaebeom always looks anxious whenever they take a walk outside. In the first place, Mark always brings Jaebeom to walk out together because he doesn’t want the catboy getting killed by the boredom—until today.

 

Today—well, Mark is pretty happy about this but it just doesn’t feel right—Jaebeom is _too_ clingy. From the way how he holds the end of Mark’s sleeves with his tiny fingers, the way how he always nuzzles towards Mark. It’s really weird. Mark has to say he is enjoying it, but there must be something in Jaebeom’s mind until it affects the way how he acts.

 

“Beomie, aren’t you really clingy today?” Mark asks, light chuckle gracing his words, trying to ease the atmosphere. On the other side, Jaebeom seems taken aback by what Mark said—it isn’t what like he expected.

 

“Huh- Oh.. Sorry.”

 

Mark stops walking, eyeing Jaebeom properly and notices that the other boy looks slightly hurt. He even starts loosening his grip on Mark’s sleeves, making the latter to know that he just fucked up. The thought of Jaebeom getting sad bothers Mark, so he quickly grabs Jaebeom’s hand and says, “Hey, don’t put that kind of face, it’s not like I don’t like it,” A short pause comes as he intertwines their hands, fiddling with his long, bony fingers—it’s completely the opposite of Jaebeom’s—and he feels like they fit each other. “It seems like there’s something different with you, anything happened?”

 

Jaebeom only stares at his own feets, not wanting to meet Mark’s eyes. With shaky voice and uncomfortableness churning inside his stomach, he replies, “I.. My owner…”

 

“Yeah?” Mark whispers, voice settled as soothing as he could, hand still linked with Jaebeom’s.

 

“My old owner abandoned me when we were walking out like this,” Mark’s eyes widened immediately at Jaebeom’s sentence. “So I... I-”

 

It hurts Mark. A lot. Seeing Jaebeom about to fall apart—his ears that usually go up caused by joy building inside his body, now falling down. Mark tightens his clasped hand on Jaebeom’s, at least he tries his best to make Jaebeom feel better. He hopes it helped until the catboy look away, causing the curiosity to tickle his brain—but afterwards, he sees Jaebeom wiping his eyes with his another hand.

 

Jaebeom is crying.

 

The sight breaks Mark’s heart. He might not see it clearly, yet he could tell Jaebeom is actually crying by how his body quivers—it turns out that Jaebeom is still struggling with opening up to him.

 

And Mark pulls Jaebeom—welcoming him into a warm hug as he barely mumbles, “I won’t do that.” He holds the urge to chuckle when he knows Jaebeom shivers, probably because of Mark’s breath ghosting on his neck.

 

“I’m not going to leave you out here on this road, I’m going to bring you back home, our home, and we will eat dinner together. I will never leave you alone,” Mark continues, voice soft but still low. “Do you trust me, Jaebeom?”

 

That’s where Jaebeom loses it. His tears are now spilling, Mark’s strong arms don’t help his heart to beat slower. He sniffles, his whole body is fizzing—about to burst by the mild atmosphere. Then he nods, wholeheartedly, and croaks out;

 

“I do.”

 

If Mark’s hand is still lacing Jaebeom’s gently until they get home, no one brings it up. Amber-painted sky and clutched hands aren’t a really bad combination, anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i had so much fun making this fic (as well as drawing it,.,.), tell me what'd you think about it! 💖


End file.
